chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Pyrokinesis
Pyrokinesis is the ability to create and manipulate fire. Characters *Meredith Gordon had this ability naturally. *Flint Gordon Jnr also had this ability naturally. *Molly Sanders has this ability naturally. *Liz Jones has absorbed the ability from Molly. *Josh Deveaux also has this ability naturally. *Abbie Gray has mimicked this ability from Josh. *Noah Gray has also mimicked this ability from Josh. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability from Josh in World 2, from an unnamed marine in World 5, and from Flint in World 8 and World 11. *Rhiannon Susan Maxxted has this ability naturally. *Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene has mimicked this ability from Rhi. *Anna Vaughan has duplicated this ability from Rhi. *Katie Greene will gain this ability empathically from her cousin. *Robert Max has also mimicked this ability from Flint. *Iris also has this ability naturally. *Maarten possesses this ability also. *Serena Carnion also has this ability naturally. *Owen Petrelli will also have this ability naturally. *Raven Low has this ability naturally. *Leo Castern has duplicated the ability from Raven, but subsequently lost it. *John Anderson has this ability naturally. *Joshua Evans has gained this ability from Meredith in World 8. *Rue Becks has this ability naturally. *An unnamed woman was shown as possessing this ability naturally in World 2. *A member of the Chasers possessed this ability naturally. Limits 'Meredith Gordon' Meredith was able to create fire in the palm of her hand or at the tips of her fingers and throw it in balls. However, she didn't seem able to control the fire once she'd realised it, since she repeatedly burned down her homes using it, and once accidentally derailed a train. She seemed to be immune being burned by her fire, and also to other effects such as smoke damage, overheating and lack of oxygen. When triggered by an injection of adrenaline, Meredith was strong enough to create an explosion of fire big enough to destroy a whole building, though this resulted in her death when she was crushed by the rubble. 'Flint Gordon Jnr' Flint used his abiity to encase his hand into blue fire which he could throw outwards. He stated that the flame was hotter than his sister's, and that he had practiced and trained with it to make it so. He also claimed to be immune to fire, saying that he couldn't burn. 'Molly Sanders' Molly has similar limits as Meredith. She can create small flames in her hand, as well as raging fires. However, she can be harmed by her own fire, and was killed by one but then revived, though this could have simply been due to the fact that she'd let it happen, and she may be able to make herself immune to it, too. 'Liz Jones' Liz is yet to display this ability, but should have similar limits to Molly. 'Josh Deveaux' Josh's limits are unknown. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie would be slightly more powerful than Josh, since she also has elementokinesis. 'Noah Gray' Noah has the same limits as Abbie. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter would have the same limits as Noah and Abbie in World 2, and the same limits as Flint in World 8 and World 11. He has similar limits to Meredith in World 5, since the marine he mimicked the ability from used it similarly to how she did. 'Rhiannon Susan Maxxted' Rhiannon is able to create fire in the palm of her hands as well as manipulate it. The amount of fire she can create is currently small, probably because of her young age, though the size has increased slightly as she has aged. The fire she normally produces is a natural, orange-red colouring, but with greater effort she can also change its colour. She has been shown producing purple flames and green ones. She is not burned by her own fire, ever, and she ought to be immune to all of its effects. 'Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene' Daniel has similar limits to Rhiannon. He should be able to create more fire than her, but has not yet attempted this. 'Anna Vaughan' Anna too has similar limits to Rhiannon. When augmented, she lost control of her pyrokinesis and almost exploded. 'Katie Greene' Katie will have similar limits to Rhiannon, but will be able to make herself produce slightly more powerful fire than she could at the same age. [[Robert Max|'Robert Max']] Robert has the same limits as Flint. 'Iris' Iris has shown her ability by creating a flame from her hand. 'Marteen' Marteen is able to create and conjure up large amounts of flames which can be launched towards people with a precise aim. He is able to manipulate the flames using his ability too. 'Serena Carnion' Serena can create and manipulate fire. However, she's only possessed this ability for 2 years, and her control over it is still relatively low. [[Owen Petrelli|'Owen Petrelli']] Owen will be able to create and manipulate fire. He will be able to control the temperature of the flames finely, and will also be able to block it from burning certain things, although this will be extremely difficult for him. He'll automatically be immune to burning, heat and lack of oxygen from fire. 'Raven Low' Raven has used this ability to produce fire and burn away a taser. 'Leo Castern' Leo would have had the same limits as Raven. He was shown producing large flames whilst losing control, and then lost the ability. 'John Anderson' John was shown producing wild fires when he manifested, which were originally triggered by boredom and then by panic and fear. He couldn't yet control them well, but they did sometimes seem to follow his subconscious mind. The flames were coloured orange like Meredith Gordon's, and reached a similar temperature to hers. 'Joshua Evans' Josh has similar limits to Meredith. 'Rue Becks' Rue manifested this ability when she was 9. At that age, she would unknowingly cause existing fires to flare up and burn their surroundings when she was angry, and then cause the fires and even the building's heating to die away when she calmed down. She has since learned to control it. However, sometimes this control can slip, and then she seems to temporarily lose the ability. It is her least developed ability, since she knows how dangerous manipulating fire could prove to be so she doesn't practice it often, only manipulating small open fires. 'Unnamed Woman' This woman was known to have used the ability to repetitively set her neighbours on fire when annoyed by them. It was originally believed that this use was accidental, triggered by lack of control, but she revealed that it was deliberate and that she could actually manipulate the fire accurately. She tried to attack the agents who were sent to deal with her, and only stopped when she was warned that her behaviour could lead to her imprisonment. 'Member of The Chasers' This man was shown to be capable of throwing great bursts of fire into the air, and aiming them at particular people. When the fire was telekinetically deflected back at him, it was shown that he was also immune to his flames. It is unknown if he would prove immune to any other fire. Earlier, either this ability or heat generation was also used to set Lola Sanchez and Mark Hawkins' house on fire. Similar Abilities *Both elementas and elementokinesis include manipulating and creating fire *Fire immunity is the ability to be immune to fire *Temperature manipulation can create heat and fire *Advanced pyrokinesis creates a golden flame which can burn and kill, heal, transport or remain neutral and do nothing *Advanced telekinesis can create fire from friction *Flaming is an ability to travel using fire *Fire breathing is the ability to breathe out fire *Thermal breath can be used to breathe out fire *Spontaneous combustion is the ability to make objects explode with flames *Heat generation can be used to make things warmer *Thermal vision can be used to produce fire from one's eyes *Heat vision is the ability to produce heat from one's eyes *Fire mimicry is the ability to turn one's body into flames *Fire balls is the ability to create balls of fire *Phoenix mimicry can be used to create fire *Inflammation can be used to burn others *Weather projection can be used to shoot out beams of fire *Pyrokinetic creature creation is the ability to create creatures out of fire *Heat absorption is the ability to absorb heat and release it out as different temperatures Category:Abilities